Fictional Drugs in Non-Science Fiction Works
List A * Actedron - Associated Press and Chicago Daily Tribune, January 23, 1949, p. 12, "Fear Cardinal Will Be Given Drugs By Reds." * Adhesion - The Bourne Legacy 2012 film * Adia - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Adrenochrome - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas 1998 film * Unnamed anti-desire pill - Andy Rooney monologue on CBS News Program 60 Minutes, July 25, 2010 * Alprazaline - Law & Order police procedural television series * Aslan - Jonathan Franzen's novel The Corrections * Astrolabe - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Aunt Tootie's Pot Brownies - ''Mad Magazine B * ''Bananadine - Berkeley Barb spoof Source * Bellerophon - "Ability" Season 1, Episode 14 Mission Impossible II 2000 * Beijing Cocktail - Crank 2006 film * Boxil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Black Meat - William S. Burrough's novel Naked Lunch * Brialta - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 C * Cake (fictional Eastern European drug) - "Drugs" episode of Brass Eye 5 February 5, 1997 * Calminex PM - Quest for Ratings episode of South Park animated television comedy series * Carabonal - Da Vinci's Quest Canadian television series * Celimax - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Celitrex - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Cloveritol - Scrubs * Comanarpacil - "Believe in the Stars" episode of 30Rock, Season 3, Episode 2 * Confrexia - Maniac 2018 television mini-series * Cortitussin Cough and Cold - Quest for Ratings episode of South Park animated television comedy series * Cyclomite - Thomas Pynchon's novel Against the Day D * Dedecacel - 30 Rock episode * Dexaplex - "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" epsiode of 30 Rock * Diatrex - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Diziplen - "Unbreakable Kimmie Schmidt; See also Dyziplen Problems Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, Season 5, Episode 2 * Dog Cocaine Parody of Bill O'Reilly and Donald Trump on SNL * Doggy Downers - Saturday Night Live episode * Dylar - Don Delillo's novel White Noise * Dypraxa - The Constant Gardener 2005 film E * Eliquis (horse aphrodisiac) - Parody of Bill O'Reilly and Donald Trump on SNL * Erectregra - Skins MTV series * Flintstones Chewable Morphine - episode of The Simpsons * Extasis (anti-viral) - Outbreak episode of Designated Survivor F * Feelbetterin (opioid) - Biojack Horseman adult animated television series * Flopeno - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Focusyn - The Simpsons, "Brother's Little Helper" episode, 10-3-1999 * Fukitol - Robin Williams' stand-up comedy routine G * Gamedone - The Wil Wheaton Project * Gingold - DC Comics's The Elongated Man * Gleemonex - Kids In The Hall: "Brain Candy" episode * Glint - Strangers with Candy 2005 film H * Helipram - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * H.O.U.N.D." - The Hounds of Baskerville ''Sherlock BBC television series'' * HuckaPM - Saturday Night Live satire of Sarah 'I am bad at 'Christian'" Huckabee I * Islamophobin CAIR satiric video J * Jamitol - Saturday Night Live * Jenkum - urban legend * Jumpstart - Transmetropolitan comic book K * Ketorex - Inspector Lewis (BBC police procedural) * Kiffee - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 L * Lace - Yippie/Abbie Hoffman claim * Livatera - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Livatrope - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Livapro - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 M * Maritor - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Memorine - Gary Braver's novel Flashback * MGM - Marvel Comics Source * Mimezine - Wild Palms * Miraclo - Elongated Man, DC Comics Source * MusBeNys - "The Scorpion's Tale" episode of The Simpsons, March 6, 2011 N * Nappien (sleep aid) - Nappien Commercial The Simpsons * Neotraxin - Six Million Dollar Man television stupidity * Norvil - Stephen King's novel Misery * Nuke - Robo Cop 2 * NZT-48 - Limitless 2011 film, see also modafinil in Wars are Rarely Fought Sober essay in War is Boring blog P * Pee Zol - ''Victorious Nickelodeon television series '' * Pineapple Express (strain of ganja) - Pineapple Express 2008 film * Pois-o-caine - "Training Day" episode of Archer 1-14-2010 * Prezalax - "Allosaurus Crush Castle" episode of Weeds Season 8, Episode 6 * Proloft - Charlies and the Hot Nerd episode of Anger Management television series * Promicin - The 4400 television series Source * Provasic - The Fugitive * Puppy Uppers - Saturday Night Live sketch R * Ratlin - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Red Death (a name redolent of Hollywood's creative dearth) - CSI Miami * Rexapro - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Romanobin - "It Girls and Beyond" episode of Boston Legal, First Season S * SV113 - "A Greater Good" episode of Boston Legal, First Season. * Schnauzoloft - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Skeevalis - The Soup, 11-29/30-09 * Skooma - Elder Scrolls video games * Slagvigil - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Soy Sauce - John Dies at the End 2012 film * Spanielavil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * SPANK - Grand Theft Auto III Source * Spenditol - Concerned Women of America television propoganda (This is what passes for clever among conservatives.) * Supercool - Upright Citizens Brigade comedy television series T * Teamocil - Arrested Development, "Switch Hitter" episode, 1-16-2005 * Temoxeline Barbebutenol - Johnny English Reborn 2011 film * Tsus (tea) - Christopher R. Howard's novel Tea of Ulaanbaatar U * U4EA - Beveryly Hills 90210 television series Source * Ultradorm (over the counter sleep aid) - You've Got Mail 1998 film * Unnamed mind control drug in Undercover Brother 2002 film. * Unnamed "Purple "drug" mushroom" that serves as crowd control - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p. 61 V * Vioplex - The Double Blind Job episode of Leverage television series W * Water of the River Lethe - Virgil's epic poem Aeneid 29-19 BC * Welshbutrin - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 Links * Drug References in Science Fiction